


The Wolf Inside

by Bittodeath



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Biting, Crying, Loss of Control, M/M, Smut, Violence, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: It is said that, if a loved one calls the name of a werewolf three times, he will change back to his human form.Akaashi shouldn't have trusted rumours. Not about werewolves.





	The Wolf Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for day 3 - Werewolves - and 4 - Horror Movies.

Akaashi blinked back his tears, his trembling hand extended in a peaceful offering.

“I know you’re in there”, he begged. “Please, come back to me. No one will hurt you, I promise.”

The enormous white wolf only growled, baring its teeth and bending its ears back in a threatening posture. Its fur was standing on its back and Akaashi was seriously wondering if he was going to pass out from sheer fear. He missed the moment the wolf took its decision – in a second, the beast was on him, strong jaw clamping over his shoulder and shredding his shirt, tearing into his flesh. He had a blank second of confusion before the pain hit and he started howling, seizing under the weight of the wolf and the curse spreading into his body. Frothing at the mouth, he clenched his fingers over the wolf’s upper paws, who seemed considerably appeased now that his muzzle was covered in blood. The wound was ugly, but Akaashi couldn’t even consider that with the pain searing through his body.

The wolf laid down beside him, its head heavy on his chest. Above them, the full moon wasn’t its usual white – it was a bloody, rusty red, marking the making of a new wolf. Around them, howls rose: wolves responding to the news the only way their instinct knew how. Akaashi stared blankly at the bleeding moon, before he finally passed out from the pain.

“Akaashi! Akaashi, please wake up! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to bite you, it’s the wolf, I can’t-” Bokuto sobbed, dropping his head on Akaashi’s chest. “I can’t do it without you”, he whispered to the unconscious young man.

The bite on his shoulder had stopped bleeding, and had even already healed and scarred. White tissues wrapped around the bone in a distinctive marking, one Akaashi would bear his whole life. It almost matched Bokuto’s own, though Bokuto’s stood out more on his slightly darker skin.

“Please”, Bokuto whispered again, wide hands framing Akaashi’s pale face.

Akaashi gasped, his eyes opening suddenly, body wrenching upright and easily unsettling Bokuto.

The young man gasped again, taking deep breaths, his hand instinctively clasping over what had been a bleeding wound.

“Bokuto…?” he asked in a weak, raspy voice.  
“I’m here, Akaashi”, Bokuto replied, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

Akaashi pulled away, and Bokuto didn’t try to follow. The curse wasn’t something either of them could fight.

*

Akaashi grieved over his lost humanity for three days. Once he was in control once more, he went back to his friend – who was overjoyed to see him again. Akaashi waited patiently until Bokuto had calmed down enough.

“Tell me everything I need to know before the next full moon”, Akaashi finally said.

And Bokuto did. The transformation – painful and unstoppable as soon as the full moon rose in the sky; the danger of silver and wolfsbane; packs and their hierarchy. He told him how to fight to his best, how to deal with urges while he was human – which consisted in “indulge the wolf or be prepared to suffer greatly”. There was no dealing with his wolf instinct once he was transformed – the beast took over.

“Are there any packs nearby?” Akaashi asked, already worried at the idea that his wolf might want to fight for food, territory or a mate.  
“If you don’t go searching for them, they won’t come here”, Bokuto replied, trying his best to soothe him. “They’re proper packs already: two adults, a few juveniles and some yearlings. They won’t come in my territory, unless it’s a young adult searching for a new territory and a mate.” He paused for a second and mumbled: “None will come now.”

Akaashi stared back at him, slightly confused. Bokuto steadily flushed pure red, groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

“Us werewolves are different from regular wolves, so our packs are often made of our brethren. So when I say juvenile and yearling, I mean someone who was turned quite recently, by an adult of the pack. Afterwards, they leave the pack.”  
“But about child-”

Bokuto stopped him, putting his hand over his mouth.

“Akaashi”, he said softly. “Children don’t survive the bite. Ever. And if you see a pup…” He grimaced. “It means werewolves mated on a full moon. That’s… I’m not talking about that.”

Akaashi was white as a sheet, obviously spooked by the concept.

“A werewolf will remain alone so long as he doesn’t bite anyone”, Bokuto resumed. “The first person they bite… well, this one becomes their mate. If they bite other people, they become part of the pack.”

Akaashi stared, turning even whiter if possible. He opened his mouth soundlessly, closed it again, pointed at himself, opened his mouth once more and finally managed to let out a breathy:

“Was I the first one you bit?”

Bokuto averted his eyes and nodded. He waited a moment, but Akaashi didn’t faint or yell, so he resumed:

“You… You will experience strong… _very_ strong urges on the upcoming new moon. Probably on every new moon following that, to be honest.” He paused again. “And I might too.”

Silence answered him, and he finally looked up: Akaashi was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks soundlessly.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi”, he said sadly.  
“That’s not-” Akaashi choked, breathed and started again. “That’s not how I wanted to go about it”, he whispered.  
“I’m so-”  
“NO!” Akaashi roared, still crying. “I wanted to be with you, but _not like that!_ I wanted to date, and one day we’d come from dinner and I’d fall in bed with you. It would’ve been silly and awkward and _perfect_ , and I would have dealt with the whole werewolf thing.” He gasped and wiped his eyes. “But I won’t even have that”, he cried, and Bokuto could only wrap his arms around him.  
“I already love you, Akaashi”, Bokuto whispered in his hair. “Have been for a long time now. So if you’ll allow me, I’ll take you out on dates and woo the hell out of you. And, yeah, we’ll have to run outside on full moons together, and I will very probably want to jump you on new moons. Just because its instinct doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I do, and to have you by my side in every aspect of my life is… a blessing I didn’t expect from such a curse.”  
“I love you too”, Akaashi sniffed back, his voice muffled in Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto pulled away slightly, staring into his eyes, and cupped his head in his hands. His lips were soft when they met Akaashi’s – there was no hint of the wolf lurking inside.

“I wanted to take it slow”, Akaashi whispered.  
“Then that’s what we’ll do”, Bokuto answered. “There’s still time before the new moon.”  
“Okay."

*

According to the calendar, the new moon was on that night. Bokuto had managed to keep Akaashi occupied enough that he wouldn’t worry too much about it, while he pondered over a solution. Of course, he wanted that shared intimacy with him – but Akaashi’s well-being mattered, and he had finally thought that maybe it was possible to redirect the wolf’s instincts. If it wasn’t… well, he was prepared either way.

Which was how he’d planned out an evening of watching horror movies with his boyfriend, intending to scare the hell out of him. You couldn’t be horny if you were scared, he presumed. The other wolves had been dubious at his reasoning, but you couldn’t know if you didn’t try. There was also food, which he knew could be either an excellent distraction or perfect to satisfy his own cravings.

Akaashi arrived around seven thirty, changed into comfortable pants and a t-shirt, and slid beside him on the worn-out couch, draping the plaid around their legs. He quirked his eyebrows at the sight of the food on the coffee table.

“Isn’t it a bit _too much?”_  
“It’s not”, Bokuto replied, starting the first movie.

It got them in the mood – but it was not enough for Bokuto, who steadily ate through the food supplies in an attempt to distract himself from the enticing scent coming from Akaashi, or the tightening he felt in his pants. He was in control enough that his nails didn’t grow out, nor his teeth pointed out, and for once he was glad that the unnatural golden hue of werewolf’s eyes melted perfectly with his own golden colour.

He started the second movie without flinching, but couldn’t focus on it. Akaashi fidgeted constantly, munching on pop-corn like it could save his life. Bokuto knew his plan had failed when he caught sight of the longish, pointy nails on Akaashi’s fingers. He was losing control over his wolf, and though he wouldn’t be able to phase without a full moon, it was powerful enough to provoke some slight changes in his appearance and drives.

Even blood, gory deaths, screamers and hair-rising apparitions weren’t enough to keep Akaashi from the food, which, Bokuto guessed, seemed to be his only ally and comfort at the moment. When his breathing started to go hieratic, though, Bokuto knew he’d gone too far in trying to control his wolf, and he paused the movie.

“Akaashi?”  
“Is it tonight?” the young man asked, not looking at him.  
“What?”  
“The new moon. Is it tonight?”

Bokuto steadied his breathing.

“Yes.”

To his surprise, Akaashi seemed to relax from his wound-up tension, as if flooded by relief. He was even more surprised when the new werewolf chuckled lightly.

“That’s why I’ve been feeling so cranky today”, he said. Then he gasped. “Is that why you planned the whole movie thing?”  
“I thought… maybe it could distract you”, Bokuto explained. “If you were scared, you’d be less likely to be horny.” He eyed him. “That obviously didn’t work.”  
“Not really, no”, Akaashi replied. “The wolf is ravenous”, he added. “Will you help me sate it?”

Bokuto gulped at the flash of gold in Akaashi’s eyes, at the flash of sharp teeth in his mouth. His own inner wolf was already howling for its mate, so close, so close…

“I want you”, he finally said.

Had it not been for the wolf’s instinct, he would have been crushed to the couch. Instead, he rolled over, gripping Akaashi’s arms tightly as he lunged at him, sending both of them sprawling on the ground, the plaid still tangled around them.

“I can’t take it anymore”, Akaashi said through gritted teeth, and it was easy to believe him – he looked ready to snap.  
“Let the wolf take control”, Bokuto answered soothingly, already letting go of his own.

It was always weird, to allow the wolf control over his actions. He knew what was good, even when Bokuto himself had no idea what he was doing. Which was how he pushed Akaashi into the ground, a hand tight over his nape, clawing fingernails pressed as a warning against his skin. How he let out a pleased growl, tongue running over his exposed neck and nipping at his ear. He was quick to yank down their trousers and underwear, grateful for the easy glide of sweatpants, and reached for the lube he had stashed in prevision under the couch’s armrest. The wolf whined and pulled at that delay – he only clenched his jaw and strengthened his resolve, enough to let his fingernails return to their normal appearance. He knew that kind of control couldn’t last long, and he definitely didn’t want to hurt Akaashi – which meant there was no time for hesitation or even the kind of finesse he’d have wanted for Akaashi. There was the main goal of not hurting his partner too much, and it was all he could focus on now – which wasn’t made easier by the way Akaashi thrashed around, rebelling against his dominant posturing and wanting _more_. He was lost to the wolf now, and it was Bokuto’s duty to keep his head about him for long enough.

He quickly spread lube over his fingers, and lost no time in pushing one into his boyfriend. The young man let out a yelp of surprise, and stilled completely. Bokuto was grateful for that, as it made everything a lot easier – until Akaashi started to roll back into his touch, letting out pleas for _more_ and the taut band keeping Bokuto’s wolf at bay finally snapped. With a possessive growl, he sank into him – and to his complete surprise, Akaashi relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. His fingernails went back to their usual form, canines disappearing and glowing eyes fading. The wolf was satisfied, and with a startle, Bokuto realized his own had relinquished control back to him.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, fingers brushing over Akaashi’s hair, not daring to move.  
“Yes”, Akaashi replied. “I’m good. Not exactly comfortable, but it doesn’t hurt.”

So Bokuto scraped back what remained of his control to stay still, until Akaashi started to move back into him.

“Hold on”, he said, and held him tight as he moved back up, bringing Akaashi with him.

The young man was now straddling his lap, his back pressed against his chest, and he looped an arm over his shoulder to grip Bokuto’s hair and pull him into a kiss. Slowly, he started to move, soft moans dribbling from his mouth – sounds that Bokuto had never dared to hope hearing one day, and that made his body tingle in ways he didn’t know he was capable of. It was over a lot quicker than he hoped to – his muscles going taut as he released, bringing his lover with him, and drinking his moans directly from his lips. Akaashi relaxed and leaned against him, smiling lightly.

“Maybe not what I expected, but sure as hell what I wanted”, he said. “My lone wolf.”  
“Not anymore”, Bokuto breathed, leaning forward to kiss him. “Not anymore.”


End file.
